


you're a special one

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fishing Trip, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: I feel like I haven't been on ao3 in forever but I guess it's only been three weeks. I came back with more Promptis because they are one of my absolute otps (can you tell?) and I can never resist writing for them. No tears this time, though!Someone stop me.





	you're a special one

"It's official," Prompto stated dramatically, catching Noctis's eyes and watching him raise his eyebrow in question. "I've never been more bored in all my life." 

Noctis laughed and shook his head, streaks of sunlight catching his dark hair and making it shine. "Never?" 

"Nope, never. Like, I might actually die. Of boredom. And that's a crappy way to go, dude," Prompto huffed, laying back onto the dock with a small thud and a sigh. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut against the sunshine boring into his vision, figuring one way to make this fishing trip worse would be to blind himself by staring into the sun. 

"You know, you also told me you 'might actually die' after we took down those behemoths last week..." Noctis raised his brows and smirked, though Prompto couldn't see it. "Remember that?" 

Prompto sat back up immediately, blood rushing to his head. "I said no such thing!" he denied, indignant pout upon his lips. 

"Oh, wait. You're right, you said you 'might _literally_ die.' My bad," Noctis laughed. 

"Nooooct, you're making fun of me again!" Prompto whined, brushing a hand through the blonde hair sticking to his forehead in the heat. 

"You know you didn't have to come out here with me, right? I told you it would be boring for you," Noctis pointed out, reeling his line back in to attach a different kind of bait that may actually catch something. 

"But I brought my camera with me, so as long as I got some good shots, it's totally worth it!" 

"That's the reason you came out here?" Noctis asked doubtfully. 

"Yeah, duh. Wh-why else would I be here?" Prompto stammered, suddenly unsure. 

Noctis nodded to himself, concentrating on attaching the new bait to his hook. 

Prompto blinked. "No, seriously, what's going on in that princely head of yours? I have to know!" he whined impatiently. 

Noctis smirked. "I figured you just wanted to spend time with me. Alone, you know," he said, shrugging casually. 

"Psh! What? You're crazy! Too much sun, buddy," Prompto blabbered unconvincingly, staring down at his shoes. 

Damnit, how did Noctis always know what he was really thinking? 

Noctis’s smirk softened, momentarily distracted from his fishing venture as he set the rod down on the dock and crouched down next to Prompto. 

He tipped Prompto’s chin up so he could actually look him in the eyes and smiled warmly at the hint of a blush upon Prompto’s face, light pink dusted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. 

“Let’s go,” Noctis whispered, breath tickling Prompto’s lips. 

Prompto’s mouth opened in shock, blue eyes going comically wide. “But… after all that time… you didn’t even catch anything!” he exclaimed incredulously. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Noctis said, briefly bringing his lips to Prompto’s and pecking lightly a couple of times. He then stood and grabbed his tangling box and fishing rod, offering his empty hand to Prompto, who was still sitting on the dock with his lips slightly parted. “As long as I have you, I’ve got the best catch of them all,” he added with a wink and a lopsided grin. 

Prompto’s face darkened with a furious blush this time, and he hopped up without taking Noct’s hand for help. He muttered something under his breath, flustered as ever as Noctis laughed and kissed his cheek, the two of them heading back for camp side by side. 

_Hook, line, and sinker_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't been on ao3 in forever but I guess it's only been three weeks. I came back with more Promptis because they are one of my absolute otps (can you tell?) and I can never resist writing for them. No tears this time, though! 
> 
> Someone stop me.


End file.
